pokeshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Alohashipping
Ash X Mallow is the belief the Pokemon Sun and Moon anime character should be a couple. Different Hints are shown in the seasons to if Mallow likes Ash, or vice versa. Hints S&M1: Alola To New Adventure! * After seeing the Pokémon School in person, Ash is offered by Mallow a tour of it, grabbing his arm while doing so. She can briefly be seen smiling as if enlightened as she begins to walk. * After being allowed to show Ash around campus, Mallow jumps to him smiling asking if he's ready, with Ash responding in the affirmative. * After the battle, Mallow walks up to Ash specifically and tells him he was great. S&M2: The Guardian's Challenge * When Ash states in front of the class on how he wants to be a Pokémon Master, Mallow is shown smiling at him for his determination. * Mallow can be heard cheering for Ash as he races against Kiawe on some Tauros. * Despite not knowing how to do it, Ash attempts a Z Move anyways. As he does so, Mallow says his name in worry and concern. * After Ash learns the Z Move, Mallow immediately runs to him and asks if he's alright. S&M3: Loading The Dex! * When Ash thinks that there's wild Pokémon in the forest, Mallow happily tells him she hopes his prediction is true. * When the gang encounter a wild Pokémon (a Mimikyu), Mallow winks at Ash and states that his prediction is correct. S&M4: First Catch In Alola, Ketchum-Style! *Mallow giggles at Ash when he states to Rowlett that he really wanted it along with him. *At one point, the duo are at a table together in the diner, looking at each other. *Towards the end, Mallow is impressed at Ash's success in capturing Rowlett, leading her to believe he's done this before. She says that with a smile. S&M5: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go Popplio! * In response to Rotom criticizing their fishing skills, the duo push split screens down on him together. S&M8: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge '' *Mallow specifically asks Ash to look after Lillie and the egg while she's gone elsewhere (she could of easily chose anyone else, but instead went for Ash). ''S&M11: Young Kiawe Had A Farm '' *One of Ash's stops to deliver milk is Mallow's, and when she opens the door, she appears surprised and more than likely pleased to see him. She's also the only girl Ash goes to. ''S&M13: Racing To A Big Event! *Mallow happily gives Ash the idea to enter the pancake race, with him agreeing without hesitation. *When Ash compliments Noa's confidence, Mallow appears behind him acting annoyed that he went off and practiced with her instead. When Ash tries to apologize, she reveals she was only teasing. S&M14: Getting To Know You! * Instead of choosing to go herself, Mallow drags Ash with her to spy on Lillie. * As Ash rubs Pikachu while saying he has fun with him every day, Mallow smiles at him. S&M16: They Might Not Be Giants: * When Mallow was running up the stairs she was holding Ash‘s backpack S&M18: A Seasoned Search * After Ash agrees to help Mallow find the yellow nectar for her dish, he says he wants to try it for real, which gets her to giggle. S&M19: A Guardian Rematch * Early on, Mallow sweetly tells Ash that his Z move was amazing and that they made the whole battle. * Not long after, right when Ash says "Just watch me!", Mallow can be heard giggling. S&M20: Partner Promises! * Ash attempts to ditch the girls before they go do some extra shopping, but the trio surround him and convince him to come along, with Mallow giving Ash a gentle whap on the shoulder as she tells him he'll have a great time. S&M22: A Shivering Shovel Search! * Mallow only addresses Ash when he and Rotom are trapped in the Palossand. S&M24: Alolan Open House * As Ash delivers his speech, Mallow (along with her Steenee) giggles. S&M26: So Long, Sophocles! * Mallow instantly agrees with Ash's plan to let Sophocles have one last good time before he supposedly moves. * After Sophocles agrees, she smiles at Ash and gives him a peace sign. * Directly after that, the duo high-five each other, much like what he and Dawn did back in Sinnoh. S&M29: Lulled To La-La Land * Late in the episode, Mallow is the only one to call out for Ash when he runs off. S&M32: Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! * Ash ends up having his pants pulled down by a Stoutland, and Mallow, who blushes heavily, has the guts to keep her eyes open as she tells him about this. S&M35: Currying Favor And Flavour * When Ash tries to hold in a sneeze, Mallow can be seen with a hand on his back for comfort. * Mallow takes concern over Ash when he choses to stay behind and fend off the Fomantis for her. * When Ash crashes next to her after, she worries if he's alright. * When the duo look into a crevice, Mallow gets on Ash's back for a better view. * Mallow happily acknowledges to Ash how confident he is during their trek in the tunnel. S&M36: * Mallow was excited to see Ash’s challenge Category:Ash Category:Mallow Category:Male/Female Couples